Song of Angel Island
by JadeSachaHedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy get transported to another dimension during a fight from chaos control. They leave their partners alone thinking they are dead. Will they ever get home? Sonic Underground and Sonic X crossover
1. Chapter 1

(Sonic) Quads born, the throne awaits A seer warns of a deadly fate Give up your children, separate Bide your time, lie in wait!

Sonic Underground (Sonic) Sonic Underground (Sonic) They made a vow, their mother will be found.

The children grow, learn what's right Leaders of the freedom fight They seek their mother, she knows they do Is it time? If she only knew Will the prophecy come true?

Sonic Underground (Sonic) Sonic Underground

{Queen Aleena} I long for my children, but I have to wait

To act too soon could seal their fate.

They made a vow, their mother will be found

Sonic Underground! v

Amy's P.O.V

And that was just the beginning. Never knowing that someone was missing even nine years later; until years after that fateful day.

I was at the club when they first met. They did there first performance before they even knew each other or even had a real conversation. Or even before two of them knew that they were siblings least of all "triplets". They went traveling around trying to find their mother to end the war as it was prophesied. I continued on fighting trying to stop Robotnik without my partner. Those actions are what lead us to the fight on the Floating Island. Just Sonic and Knuckles who are to be my brother's in laws plus me.

 **Years Later…**

I reach the Floating Island and head to the center clearing. I always thought the Island was beautiful. I always appreciated it especially now as a major fight approaches. I streak into the center of the Island and see the rest of the Freedom Fighters talking to each other in the center around the main council. I walk up and push my way past the mob towards my fiancée, his siblings, and their fiancée's. I make it to the center and look at Sally and pull down my hood and say "Agent A reporting for duty." She smirks at that and looks up. I'm smirking back at her. She and Sonic are two of the few people who know my code name, my true identity, and my true appearance. Today I'm wearing the same look I wear when I work the sewers. Purple dyed fur and quills. With black ripped tank top that looks like a crop top with a navy blue leather jacket and black skirt with a pair of navy blue knee high combat boots with green laces matching my eyes. Manic comes over and kisses me then smiles. He is one of the other people who know about me as well.

Sonic looks surprised then questions me by asking "is this your mysterious fiancée Ames," he smirks after as well. I smile back at him. Then shrug and smirk. I then look over at Sonia and Knuckles; seeing their confused looks I smile at them and go over to greet them.

"Amelia but you can call me Amy," I say to them. I can see Sonia piecing it together. When she finally gets it she jumps up and pulls me into a hug.

"I missed you sooooo much! So is this how you really look or what," she questions me.

I laugh as I answer her question "no but you do know it and I missed you too Sonny." It's at that point Knuckles realizes who I am and gives me a hug; before Sonic rips me from his arms to give me one as well. Then passes me to Sally so she can hug me too. The other Freedom Fighters have heard legends about me not knowing if I truly was real or a myth. "Would y'all stop starin' at me like I'm some bloody celebrity; I'm one of you that's all," I shout at all the gathered Freedom Fighters.

They start asking questions not waiting for an answer. Talking over one another till "quiet... I get that she is a legend and you all have questions but we can't talk about this now. We have a war to win and we need to plan. So act like the responsible people you are and shut up. Let's get down to business and win this war," Sally says and turns back to sit at the U shaped table. Myself and the rest of the main council following her to sit.

I look at everyone there and see the number of injuries. Knowing that they can't fight. "Look I know you all want to fight but there's a fine line between bravery and stupidity. Many of you have injuries that need to be attended to... so I suggest that the medics and those who are injured head back now to get treated and so we can see what we're left with for the fighting," I suggest to everyone present in the clearing. Everyone starts talking at once and no one can really understand each other. I look at the people I consider family "look I can't send them to fight knowing about their injuries. It's not fair of us to do either. I know people will be upset or mad or angry... but we can't let them fight injured. It's immoral."

They nod at me then "QUIET! Thank you. I know this is a hard thing to say but she's right those of you who are injured please head back to the planes to leave. Medics please take anyone who can't fight back as well. Pilots will head back to. One more thing is that anyone who is under the age of eleven is to leave as well. Thank you," Sonic says to the people then they begin to do as commanded. Starting with the pilots and children under eleven. Then anyone who doesn't fight to stay who can't fight leave. Medics then go around checking for people who tried to stay and fight. Sending them to the planes. Then all but one heads back as well.

She comes over and says "Princess' and Prince you can't stay to fight either your injuries have not yet healed you'll have to go back as well."

Sonia, Sally, and Manic look at each other and nod. "Take care of this for us and win alright," Sonia says to Sonic, Knuckles, and I. We nod to them as well and they leave with the Medic.

Then we look at who is left and see many young people left to fight. Many looking terrified. "How many of you are under thirteen," Sonic asks. All but seven raise their hands and look at us. Sonic then speeds to somewhere and then comes back. "Those of you who are under fifteen please head back to the planes." All but the three of us and one girl left. Sonic looks at her and asks "We can't ask you to stay what do you do best that can help us."

"I work in Sanctuary. I look after the kids including my three younger siblings," she answers scared. We look at each other then nod coming to an agreement with each other.

"Please head back as well and take care of all the children. We will take care of this ourselves," Sonic says. She looks at the three of us for a few moments till I nod at her and she starts to head back when "tell them your the last," she turns back to nod at us and then runs back to the planes. A few minutes later she must have told them and boarded because the planes take of and leave us alone for the oncoming fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy's P.O.V

I look at my family. My brothers in all but blood and smile. Content at the moment before the fight. The calm before the storm as the old saying goes. I am fourteen years old and have been fighting this fight since I was four years old. My eyes scan the meadow. Taking in the beauty of the island and the trees singing in the breeze. I start to hum. An old familiar tune that has been with me since childhood. Soon after I start to sing…

🎤I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be  
I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way if I can be strong  
I know every mile would be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong  
Down an unknown road to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through  
And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't loose hope, 'till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete, oh yeah  
But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh  
Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms🎤

They smile at me as my song comes to an end. They walk closer and give me a three-way hug. I smile at them too. That's when we hear the warships. Pulling apart we see them on the horizon knowing they will be here in a few minutes. Sonic and I smirk at each other while Knux rolls his eyes then gives a smirk of his own. Then the battle begins. They send the weakest bots out. With Sleet and Dingo in control of it. The bots were taken out quickly and Sonic had fun messing with the idiots. That's when Butnik sends the rest of this three ship army. Or so we thought.

I do get out of the way of some bots fire. Pulling out my gun I shot the fifteen closest to me. Having the room for a spin I take out the next twenty quickly. Looking about fifty feet from me in a circle one on either side was Sonic and Knux. Taking out just as many if not more than I just did. Seeing five bots sneaking up on them I pull my gun and shoot them in rapid fire. Before shooting the three coming up behind me. This continues for the next five hours. Butnik gives it his all and is loosing to the three of us. That's when he sends out three robotized family members. Including Knux's grandfather, Uncle Chuck, and my big sister Noelle who has been missing since I was a baby. Fighting them we reach the edge of the island not realizing we knock them off down into the water below falling about a thousand feet. Crying and trying to catch them when HE laughs. We turn in unison towards HIM. "My distraction worked," As we head toward him we knocked out the remaining bots on the way. At least those on the island. "It's too late you lost," he presses some buttons. Then says "Chaos Comtrol," then he's gone and everything starts to deteriorate as we are sucked into a different universe. Not that we knew that at the time or for a while afterward. As the bright white light flashed around us we fell into unconsciousness. 


End file.
